Spider-man Homecoming: The TV Series
by DamiPhantom
Summary: Think of this series like a TV show where each story is an episode that covers a new adventure. I got the idea after thinking of Spider-man: Homecoming as a TV show. These adventure happens after the Homecoming movie but before Infinity Wars. The episodes are in random order though.
1. Season 2 Episode 17: Poisonous Apple

There are no spoilers from about Far From Home since this story takes place after the Homecoming movie but before Infinity Wars. This story has pre-Snap Brad Davis, so of course he'll be 5 years younger than Peter.

**Location**: Queens' Underground Sewer System

**Time**: 5:45pm

"It's not here either Mr. Stark," Peter dressed in his Spider-man suit is having a less than awesome time. Sure he's working side-by-side with his literal hero, idol, and mentor; the smell of number ones and number twos were starting to seem into his costume.

"Damn, kid I we can check another—, hold on for a second," Tony began talking to himself, "Of course I didn't forget Pepper, you know how responsible I am, yes I booked the place, okay, yeah, kid cover your ears," Tony command through iron face-plate. Peter compiled while rolling his eyes, but thought it was useless cause you know, the spider-bite gave him above average hearing and all.

"So what are we doing afterwards, oh I see, I can't wait till tomorrow then—," Tony continued on.

"Gross," Peter said loud enough for Tony to definitely hear.

"Alright Pep, I gotta go, yeah I'm with the kid, yep, bye. I heard that," Tony replied.

"You were suppose too, cause you were being gross," Peter fired back. Though as gross as Mr. Stark may seem while being lovey-dovey with Ms. Potts, nothing tops what he and Mr. Stark are doing at this moment in time on a perfectly good Monday, literally going through the underground inner city sewers' while scanning the dirty water for the black cursive suit. But not just any suit. Its the one, Peter let get away by accident. It's his responsibility to capture Venom.

"Excuse me for having a love life kid, though I wouldn't blame your jealousy with that Parker luck. Remember that girlfriend of yours," Peter grimaced as he spoke.

"Pfft, what, Liz wasn't my girlfriend!" Peter was quick to defend himself. _Besides, we were too short -live to be official and I didn't deserve her._

"Okay. Anyone new?" Tony questioned as they continued to walk side by side through the sewers' walkway.

"New?" Peter parrots.

"Yes, has the spiderling found someone give his awkward confession of love tomorrow,"

"Huh? Wait, why tomorrow exactly," Peter scrunched his eyebrows under the mask. This whole conversation was just confusing and making his head hurt, but maybe that's just the smell getting to him.

"Y'know Pete, I try to surround myself with like-minded, intelligent people, but sometimes your making me question you." Tony chuckled lightly.

"Wait—what are you talking about Mr. Stark—" Peter begin to cry out.

"Let's call it a day. Maybe that big brain of yours will figure it out tomorrow," Tony announced as he lifted hover up to the sewer cap at the roof.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Peter mumbled as he climbed up the ladder to reach the opening to the surface level. He hopes no car is driving down the street right now.

**Next Day— 8:14am**

"Dude, how did you not know today is Valentine's Day?" Ned and Peter were making their way through Midtown High's staircase at the main entrance.

"Juggling school with an alter ego does that to you Ned," Peter added as they both made their way to their lockers.

"But there has been flyers everywhere too, since January,"

"I hardly find the time to get to decathlon practice, much less look at the events' bulletin board," Peter sighed.

"Yeah, but I know it's Valentine's Day," Ned sounded totally exasperated. "Do you even know the school is hosting a Valentine dance tonight," He held a flyer to Peter when they stood in front of the events' bulletin board.

"Well it doesn't even matter. I still haven't found the venom suit. So I gotta pass on the dance—" Spidey senses were going haywire which only means.

"Is it the dance I hear." A voice interrupted Peter's train of thought. "Pssh no way you and Penis are gonna show up, since neither of you guys got dates," Flash smirked as he shoved Peter's, the nearest to him, shoulder.

"Oh please Flash, you say that like some girl is crazy enough to go with you," Ned retaliated.

"Not girl, girls, a ton asked me, I just haven't decided who to accept yet. But I know one thing for sure. You and Penis definitely don't. Especially you Penis, after what you did to Liz, no girl would be caught dead with you, since I hear you got a bad case of cold feet," Flash chuckled as Peter wished to be anywhere but here.

"Its crazy, someones egging an Audi A8 in the school's parking lot," like a superhero that somehow sensed Peter's discomfort, Michelle swooped in unapologetically.

"Wait a minute," Flash pondered for a quick second till he his eye opened super wide. "I own an Audi A8, awww I just got a new paint and everything!" Flash screeches as he zoomed down the hallway leading to the parking lot. And like that, he was gone in a flash. Conveniently, the first warning school bell sounded off too.

"I wish I could sketch the face he makes when he finds out I was lying," Michelle darkly chuckled. Something about her laugh or maybe it's the way she knew how to get Flash off his back, it makes this weird feeling in his chest. He can't really explain what it means.

"Thanks Michelle," Peter breathes out.

"It's whatever. So you losers going to that lame dance tonight," Michelle said in her usual dry, uninterested tone.

"I will but Peter gotta find Ven—" Peter quickly elbowed Ned in the shoulder before he could say anymore.

"I gotta go vending machine shopping tonight," Peter shot Ned a quick glare and then winced at his stupid last-second excuse as evident at Michelle's raised eyebrows towards his confession.

"A vending machine?" She parrots.

"Yep, me and May are shopping for ones, I thought it'll be a cool feature for the apartment," Peter rambled on.

"Right?" Michelle squinted her eyes in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, I actually suggested it to Peter," Ned took on the conversation off of Peter's hands. "It's cool to have for when guests are over. They got a variety of snacks to choose from and such," Ned nervously chuckled at the end.

"What about you Michelle," Peter took the conversation back from Ned. Ned was being too nervous to carry on. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna—"

"I'm not going, I got other plans," Michelle interrupted. As the second warning bell rang throughout the hallway. "Later losers, goodluck with the search Peter," She did a quick scan of the two teens before heading off for her first period class. They both waited till she turned the corner.

"Really, Ned, really, you almost—"

"I know, I know, but what about you, Mr. vending machine," Ned shot back.

"Well, there wasn't much stuff to choose from that started with "Ven" Ned. Thanks for making me look really dumb," Peter face-palmed his own face.

"Okay, okay, sorry, my fault. If it help, we both look stupid but atleast she took the bait." Peter rolled his eyes in response. Michelle barely believe them, one of these days she's gonna put two and two together about him. "Do you need any help with the search?" Ned continued on as they both headed towards their first period class.

"Nah, me and Mr. Starks think Venom wind up in the sewers sooo yeah, you wouldn't wanna help," Peter grimaced at the thought of the sewers. It took awhile yesterday to get the smell of his suit and off of himself.

"Oh gross and good," Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion from Ned's declaration, "Cause Valentine Day maybe a day for love but its also the day where single girls from our school will be lonely at the dance and that's when I'll swoop in with my fancy hat," Ned grinned at his seemingly perfect plan. Peter silently chuckled as he rested a hand on Ned's shoulder.

"Goodluck with that man."

**6:45pm**

"If I was Venom where would be my next source of power?" Peter mumble to himself under the mask. The sewer caps from above let in some lights, so the underground level wasn't completely. "Karen is there like...I don't know, was there anything going on today, like something that'll make people get angry or excited,"

"Well Peter, it is Valentine's Day, a day of love and also heart-break—"

"I know that Karen but isn't there like some protests happening nearby or something—"

"Incoming call from Tony Stark," Tony's image appear in the inside of his mask.

"Answer it Karen," Peter sighs.

"Kid, why are patrolling tonight, isn't there some kind of nerdy dance at your nerd school today—"

"Mr. Starks, evil doesn't care about hearts and chocolate," Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arm in a defiant way stating a 'I'm in the right' vibe.

"Believe me kid, everyone loves chocolate. Anyway, we can search for Venom tomorrow, right now you need to go get yourself a new love, its the sure-fire way to get over heart-break."

"Mr. Stark I don't have heart-break," Peter huffs.

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Ok, ok, ok, if I go, will you stop saying that," Peter began to walk to the exit ladder.

"Sure kid, dance your heart out, if you need me kid, don't, I got dinner reservations with Pep, so try to stay out trouble tonight," With that Tony gave a goodbye.

"I guess I'm going to the dance. I better let Ned know," Peter takes out his phone and went to pressed his finger on the telephone icon but instead tapped the one on the right of it, his Twitter icon.

J_ust my luck. Well I guess I can check my feed, it's been awhile._ His finger swiped through his app. He noticed the name 'Brad' was trending in the Queen area. He clicked on it. He see multiple pictures of a boy, he looks about ten, in a tuxedo, his looked a bit sad and surprise. Then Peter clicked on a video.

(Sounds of laughter was heard throughout the video. It seems like the person holding the phone is talking as he pointed at the kid, Brad probably.)"So Brad here thought he was gonna met Jessica for a little make out session. You know she's my girlfriend right?"

"No, I didn't know. She said she likes me. I didn't know you guys were dating," Brad sounded really nervous as he tries to back away from the crowd around him.

"And the part where you actually believe her was hilarious. Like Jessica, a cheerleader would go for you, a water-boy. You're a riot Brad," The voice sounded too douchey for Peter's liking.

"No, I just— I," Brad tried to get his words out but the second-hand embarrassment was too much for Peter, so he clicked out of the video and exit the app.

"Assholes," Peter swore just thinking about the situation makes his head hurt. The people in that video obviously set the Brad-person up like some kind of a sick prank. The old 'popular girl likes me and invited me out, but it's just an elaborate ruse made by her and bully friends (often jocks) to ambassador some kid at the lower hierarchy of the school'. "God, why are people like this?" Peter sighed as he brought his hands up to begin his climb up, but suddenly a splashing sound rang throughout the sewers. Peter quickly turned his head toward the sewer water stream and caught a black substance drifting along the stream.

"What is—Venom! I know it you, come back here!," Peter leaped off the ladder and throw some webs to swing above the stream. Soon enough, the Venom suit seeped through a lower pipe stream before Peter could reach, efficiently cutting Peter off from his direction.

"Karen, do you know what sewer drain this pipe leads to,"

"There are 25 sewer drains connected to this pipeline."

"Shit! By the time I find the right one, Venom would have already gotten away," Peter groaned at the thought of that, but suddenly got an epiphany. "Wait—Him getting out right now must mean he sensed something really emotional happening this second. Karen back-track anything happening throughout the internet in the last 2 minutes," Karen complied loading up Peter's visual lenses with various topics pertaining to the world. "Now narrow it down, to the signals sent from the Queen area." Karen does that and Peter sees a familiar topic appearing. "It seems Brad is having the most traffic because of the prank pulled on him. Which means he must be feeling embarrassed and angry; the perfect host for Venom. If I find Brad, I find Venom, so I need to get to Brad first." Peter quickly swung back to the step ladder. " And I think I know where he is."

**6:50pm**

Spider-man aka Peter burst through the gym doors of Midtown High, literally all eyes were on him, even the DJ stopped playing music.

"Oh my god, you actually showed—" Flash whisper, but Peter heard it nonetheless. "Spidey, buddy, hey, thanks for showing up." Flash wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder. "See I told you girls unlike Penis Parker, I actually know Spider-man. Do you need my car again, cause I'm totally cool with helping you again—" Peter rolled his eyes for like the billionth time today as he walka bit further from Flash's contact range.

"Does anyone know a Brad around here," Peter shouts out, yet in-return he got alot of "I don't knows" "Who's that?" "Oh my god Spider-man's here" from the crowd. "This doesn't make any sense. He was wearing a tux, he has to be here unless—" Peter ran back the way he came in but not before he gave an apology for the disturbance.

"Pete— I mean Spider-man what's going on," Ned appear in the hallway as Peter almost zoomed out of the front entrance.

"I got no time to explain Ned, just know that Venom next target is a guy name Brad, if you find him, call me as fast as you can," With that Peter didn't wait for Ned's confirmation as he got to the slightly darker outside. The streetlights are on now as Peter swung from the neighboring trees. "Damn it, he must have already left, Karen I need you to— Isn't that?" Peter spotted a familiar curly-haired classmate walking down the street, sketch pad in hand. She wore her signature leather jacket over a red dress with gothic boots. "Hey—" Peter swung in front of her, which was a really stupid mistake if he had time to reconsider cause Michelle yank out of a dagger from seemingly nowhere, but upon quick notice she stopped herself from ramming it into Peter's side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Peter lower himself to the ground and stood beside her.

"Right?" Her voice oozed in sarasm. "It wouldn't your funeral, not that it was my fault." Michelle said as she shrugged, but she was right, Peter did scare her. Michelle put the dagger in a small opening in the bottom of her boots.

_Note to self, never scare Michelle. Did she carry that dagger everywhere. Well it's understandable, this is late-nights in Queens afterall._

"I haven't seen you since Washington. It's pretty much out of your usual area in New York." Michelle spoke as if she wanted to say more. Like she knew something.

"I just so happen to be there."

"To be there?" Michelle parrots.

"Yep, even superheroes take vacation sometimes. You see I was just so happen to be admiring the Washington Monument before you know what happened," Peter rambles on.

"Right?"

"Yeah— umm citizen where are you headed to tonight, its seem pretty late to be wandering the streets," Peter questioned. Now that he thinks about it, Michelle said she wasn't going to the dance, but she looked dressed up. Was her 'other plans' a date? Something about that doesn't sit right with Peter, but tried not to dwell on the feeling.

"Free-country man, I don't have to tell you," Michelle begins to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm so stupid, have you seen this guy," Peter pulls out his phone to show her a picture.

"Yeah, Brad." Michelle answers.

"So you've seen him tonight?"

"Not tonight, I hardly know him but I know of him,"

"Do you know where he could be right-now,"

"Well, that video looks like its taken from make-out spot."

"Make-out spot?"

"A hidden area in Midtown Middle School. Middle schoolers goes to smoke pot and quote on quote make-out," Michelle did the quotation mark signal with her fingers.

"Oh um okay, thank you," Peter turns around and walks a little up head."Karen, give me the route to the Midtown Middle School," A route pops up in his visual lense. Peter was about to take off, but he realizes something or more-like someone. "But um seriously, you shouldn't be out this late at night, it's the perfect time for baddies," Peter turns to Michelle direction, she was looking at him the whole time like she was dissecting him with her eyes.

"Its cool dude, I'm not sweating it cause I know you'll always be around if anything happens," Peter swore see saw a hint of a smile on her lips after her declaration, but maybe he was just imagining it. "And if you should know I'm heading there too," Michelle further interjects.

"You are?"

"My little cousin goes there and they needed an extra chaperon," She replied nonchalantly.

"They're having a dance too, now this is just poor planning," Peter shook his head.

"You see it as poor planning, I see it as this is perfect opportunity." Peter squinted his eye lens in confusion. Michelle rolled her eyes in-response. "Middle schoolers are just at the age where puberty is about to morph their bodies. This dance is the perfect place to see them at their true, deepest moments of disperse, agony, desperation, and awkwardness. And I got this to capture it all," Michelle shook her sketchbook at hand.

"God, your weird," Peter mumbles, but he found himself smiling cause this was a classic Michelle move.

"One, I heard that and two, this is coming from the guy dressed in spandex who calls himself Spider-man."

"Touche, I could give you a swing there," Peter held out his hand to her as an invitation.

"Over your dead body, those heights are for adrenaline junky and daredevils that couldn't careless," Michelle huffs at her side bang.

"Ouch, I'm right here remember."

"And?" Michelle raised a brow but was met with silence. "That's what I thought. Go on ahead, its like three blocks over, anyways"

"Okay, stay safe," With that Peter swung to the school.

**6:53pm**

Brad shoot a basketball to the basket, but it wound up just bouncing off the rim. "Stupid basketball, stupid team, stupid dance, stupid Jessica, stupid Sam and stupid neck-tie," Brad shouts as yanked his tie from his neck and unsucessful threw it to the floor. "I'm not a water-boy, I'll show them I will be a big-time pro in the future," Brad muttered, tears drip down his face as he tightly bawled up his fist.

"Why not start right-now,"

"Whose there…" Brad turns around to scan the whole courtyard but found nothing. "Haha, pranks over guy, could you just leave me alone," Brad turn back to the basketball rack but found a black oozy substance lying on the ground next to him. He screeches and turns to run but mistakenly trip off the rack, efficiently making himself fall down. "What are you?!" Brad frantically tried to crawl away but the black blob came closer.

"They humiliate you, don't you want the power to get them back," The voice seems to be coming from the blob. This in-return render Brad to stop all movements.

"I don't have any power," Brad bawled up his fists again.

"Alone yes, but with me, with us, anything can change. If its power you need, I can supply,"

"I don't know, I mean I don't—"

"They lied to you, soon not only the whole school will know your embarrassing encounter but the world too. Someone has to pay," Something snap in Brad. Something about that the world knowing about his situation tonight scared him.

"Yes—" Brad held out his hand to the blob.

"No you don't!" Peter swung into the basketball courtyard. Brad look surprised at the sight of him. "Venom back off!"

"You're too late," Venom gooey form swapped himself around Brad's arm and slowly overtook his body. Peter curses as he swung nearby.

"Brad right? You gotta fight Venom. Stop thinking about the prank, you're only feeding it with your emotions,"

"Why should I! Jessica, Sam, the basketball team, and the whole school knows about tonight. My life is ruined. I'm just a stupid bench warming water-boy, but now I can be more, I can feel it, I can feel the power coursing through my viens, " Brad/Venom took off running.

"Shit! Where is he going? Karen enhance view!" Peter lens zoomed from Brad/Venom's direction and stopped at a further destination up head. "Oh no, he's headed for the school!" Peter swung from the tree and threw web grenades at Brad/Venom. They got stuck but it was a matter of time before they'd rip through, which give Peter more time as he swings further up ahead and one again, burst through the gym door.

"Everyone get out from the front exit fast! No time to explain, just save yourselves!" Peter scream as everyone quickly scattered to the opposite exit way of out the gym.

"Where are they!" Peter heard them yell, before the back of the gym wall bust open revealing Brad/Venom. Venom had the form of a giant ape, with only Brad's face being visible as the head. His whole body was being swallowed up. "You! Why are you helping them. They bullied me, but your treating me like I was in the wrong," Brad voice appeared to be more distinguishable as the two talked simultaneously.

"Violence never solves anything Brad, I don't want you to get blood on your hands cause you'll live with that regret for the rest of your life, trust me!" Peter tries to sympathize with Brad's inner humanity.

"Your just as bad as them!," Before Peter could react to his incoming senses, Venom/Brad swung their giant hand towards Peter, effectively hitting him and making him crashing through the wall. Brad/Venom continue on with their rampage as they rush to get to the opposite exit way, the part where everyone from the dance are most-likely loitering around because of curiosity. Peter blinks as his vision slowly comes back to him. He notices the rocks piles on his body and quickly tries to push them off so he can move. But then suddenly, when Peter looks to see if Brad/Venom are still in the gym and notices a familiar girl standing between Brad/Venom and the gmy's exit. Miraculously, Brad/Venom came to a stop right in front of the girl.

"Wait a minute," Peter's eyes widen upon relaxation. "Michelle! Run away!" Peter shout but it was like his went unheard from his place in the rubble.

"Do you wanna dance," Michelle held her hand up high as she made eye contact with Brad.

"What?—" Brad's voice resurfaced somehow. Maybe his humanity's returning?

"Brad, this human is just like the other, fooling with your emot—" Venom was interrupted.

"Do you wanna dance?" Michelle raised her voice in defiance.

"Why me? You're tricking me aren't you—" Brad questions.

"I've never been asked to a dance," Michelle bit her lip, her eyes seemed a bit solemn as her voice wavers a little. "I always act like I don't care but I secretly wish someone would. So umm, do wanna dance, its cool if you don't though," Michelle still held her hand out.

"She's being sincere—" Brad whispers, Venom's black glop began to waver, slowly unwrapping from his body.

"She's lying!" Venom tries to keep his grasp on Brad, but it was too late.

"Yes." With that Venom's suit dropped completely from Brad's body as Michelle went to catch Brad from falling. Peter shot a web parachute toward Brad, which caught his body and safely landed him in Michelle's out-reached arms. The Venom suit, on the other hand, slither along the ground, hoping to reach an opening that led outside.

"Tsk, no you don't, Karen activate taser webs," Peter shot his taser web on the black glob, rendering Venom paralyzed and stuck to the ground. Peter wiped the sweat off his face, but realizes he just wipe his mask instead. Yeah, he sometimes forgets he's wears a mask. Maybe, Mr. Starks was right. He was gonna be a dumb-dumb in the future. Peter chuckles at that thought, but soon turned his attention to the only two on the abandoned dance floor, Michelle and Brad. Michella was leading, since she was taller, her hands were wrapped above Brads' waist while Brad's arms were curled around her neck. Peter couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Peter turned to the direction of the familiar voice. Iron-man emerged from the entrance.

"Mr. Star—, I mean Iron-man, what are you doing here?" Peter gasped, he guess Tony tracked down his suit, like he does when Spider-man's in trouble or in this case, defiant.

"Kid, in case you've been living under a rock, everyone knows I'm Iron-man, remember" Tony face-plate zooms up, showing his cocky smirk.

"Oh right, slipped my mind" Peter chuckled nervously. Tonight's been pretty wild. Peter then notices another figure stalking behind Tony. "Rescu—, I mean you're here too?" Peter questions. Ms. Potts almost never accompany Mr. Stark on missions unless there is a large civilian count.

"Well somebody tried to weasel out of date night. But Tony insisted he's not and suggested I tag along as proof. I guess something really did happen here," Pepper put a hand on Peter's shoulder as a sign of comfort before retreating from their little group in order to scan the damages in the area.

"When I said go to the dance I meant as yourself, kid," Tony chuckled.

"Stuff kind of happened," Peter replies as he turned his gaze to the ground, staring at the black goop wrapped in webs like a christmas.

"I can see, and you handled it all by yourself too, I guess back-up wasn't needed," Tony smiled a genuine smile, something he rarely gives out. Peter couldn't help but do the same under his mask.

"Actually I had some help," Peter swerved his head to the direction of the two people currently dancing from afar.

"Hmmm."

"What?" Peter eye lens squinted in confusion.

"Do I spy a little crush," Tony genuine smile morph into a smirk at record speed.

"What? No Michelle's just—"

"And you know her name, this must be pretty serious. Is she one of your nerdy classmates?"

"Yes but—" Peter tries to interject but his cries went unheard by the genius.

"Hmmm."

"Stop that," Peter sighed. It's like yesterday's conversation all over again.

"Stop what spiderling?"

"You doing that weird smirk and wiggling your eyebrows," Peter pointed, but soon enough Tony's face-plate slams shut.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Tony says as Pepper made her way back to their group. Peter notice Michelle and Brad are walking his direction as well. "Welp you kids best be heading out, I told the police to hold-off for 10 minutes," Tony announced.

"I got this Mr. Stark, I could handle the reporters—"

"No Spider-man, me and Rescues got this, worry about the kids," Tony interrupts.

"Okay...Thank you, sir" Peter spoke as he guide Michelle and Brad out the gym's back entrance.

"Wow," Pepper's face-plate slid up, as she giggled into her hand.

"What's so funny," Tony's face-plate slid up again as one of his eyebrows raised up in response.

"You willingly want to deal with the press, who are you and what happened to Tony," Pepper didn't try to hide her giggles this time.

"Let's call it a Valentine miracle, besides the kid's been blaming himself for the Venom mishap. So am I to deny him of some needed relaxation," Tony rested one of his hands on his chest, trying to seem like a saint.

"He's giving you a soft spot," Pepper counters.

"Ptts nothing soft about this armor Pep, only the finest iron for my suits," Tony stalks towards the opposite exit leading to the hallway where a barrage of press and middle schooler awaits.

"You're terrible at deflecting questions, honey," Pepper huffs as she follow suit.

**7:05pm**

"I'm sorry," Brad said suddenly as he, Michelle, and Peter walks along the streetlights.

"Don't apologize, don't ever apologize for your feelings," Peter stops abruptly as he bent down to put his hands on Brad's shoulder.

"But I ruin the night for everyone," Brad lower head, he was ashamed to even make eye contact.

"No, Venom did that," Peter raised Brad's chin with his hand.

"Plus, this wouldn't have started if those assholes weren't assholes to you," Michelle pointed out as she too bent down to Brad's level.

"You saw the video too…" Brad choked out as he proceeded to bite his lip in embarrassment

"Yeah...I also saw that same guy and girl from the video when I ran pass them to get into the gym. The girl's dress ripped in not so flattering places while the guy had a wet spot on his pants. I guess he pissed himself during the panic. Everyone's cameras were set on them and no laughter was spared,"Michelle darkly chuckles as she took out her phone.

"Really?" Brad perked up at the news.

"Yep I got the video here," Michelle tapped on the video and soon enough, she and Brad had tears of joy from their stomach churning laughter.

"That's sick, in more ways than one," Peter shook in his head at them but took a peek at Michelle's phone out of curiosity.

"Looks who's trending more," Michelle points at the two top name on her feed, Jessica and Sam.

"That's their names," Brad giggle as he looked again as his smile widened even more. "I'm not on the trending page anymore." Michelle and Peter congratulated Brad as they all chuckled while continuing their walk.

"This is my spot," Brad breathes out and turned his attention to his two heroes. "Thank you, Michelle and thank you Spider—"

"Brad wait," Peter calls out. He need to get something straight before Brad leaves.

"Yes," Brad answers nervously.

"All those things you said before, being a bench warmer, being scrawny," Peter had some flash-backs to his years during middle school, time he would give to forget. "I wanna tell you that it's not gonna be like that forever," Peter says.

"But it is," Brad voice oozed in self-deprecation.

"Puberty Brad." Michelle answers. It's not the direction Peter was going for but it will do. "Once puberty hits you, everyone will be fawning all over you." She continues.

"Even you," Brad blushed as he shyly smiled in Michelle's direction. Strangely, Peter begins to feel like a third wheel as he chuckled at Michelle's expense.

"Nice try," Michelle lightly taps Brad's nose with her pointer finger. "But I'm a bit too old for you."

"I can wait." Brad insists and pulled out the puppy-dog eyes for reconsideration.

"Its way past your bedtime kiddo," Michelle playfully shoves Brad in the direction of his front steps. After the two bid Brad goodnight, Michelle and Peter walked together again.

"Wow, when's the wedding," Peter asks with a hint of coy and giggles.

"After your funeral," Michelle bites back.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Peter raised his arms as a sign of surrending. After a moment of silence, Peter began reflecting on the whole Venom fiasco, mainly Michelle's involvement. "What you did earlier, incredibly dangerous and stupid," Peter spoke up, he watches Michelle's neutral expression quickly shift as she shifted her gaze from his. Her eyebrows were curled in sorrow as lips created a tiny frown. He didn't mean to hurt her this way, but he couldn't live with himself if something did happen to her tonight. "Even so, that was really selfless and brave...thank you Michelle" Peter finishes. He could see her lips slightly quirk up but was quickly abandoned in-change of her usual dry, 'devil may care' attitude.

"Its whatever, besides someone gotta be there for the super-heroes, right?" She spoke up, Peter, on the other hand, couldn't help the fluttering sensation in his chest after hearing Michelle's little declaration. But soon after Peter remembered a particular moment from earlier that made his stomach sank.

"Did you really mean that back there?"

"What? You gotta elaborate, I say a lot of things." Michelle crossed her arms.

"About never being asked to a dance."

"Yeah, well…, its true, but I lied about the caring apart. I—I really don't care," Michelle emphasized the last word as her voice slightly wavered.

_And yet it seems like she does._

He held his hand out to her. Michelle looked from his out-reached hand to his face-mask in confusion.

"What man, do you need money or something?"

"Yeah, you know what, yeah, could you spot me some change, I gotta catch the bus back. I'm sorta tired of swinging tonight." Peter snorted as he rolled his eyes. "God, your making this hard. I wanted to know if you wanna dance." Peter still kept his hand out as he stared into her now widen brown eyes.

"Here? In the middle of the street," Michelle turned her head to the opposite direction before turning back to face Peter. He guessed she did that to see if a car was zooming down the street.

"Hey, you can't pick and choose where and when you have your first dance, it sort of just happens out of nowhere, like puberty," Peter said with utmost seriousness but he was met with giggles from his potential dance partner. She sounds so beautiful. Michelle finally took his hand.

"Gross analogy, but I appreciate the attempt loser," Michelle got closer to wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll be leading shorty." Michelle teases.

"Hey, I'm still growing," Peter huffs as he curled his arms around her shoulders. They began to slowly sway side-to-side as well as back and forth.

"So you admit you're in the adolescent range." Michelle give him a very cheeky smile that oddly resembles a genius he knows.

"No, no, no, I didn't admit nothing."

"I guess I was right, now I'm 53% sure."

"Umm 53% sure of what?"

"Of knowing who's under the mask."

"I...um...doubt that citizen, I don't know you outside of my spider-manning, so you surely don't know me."

"Guess again tiger, I never told you my name and yet you said it."

"Nope, I overheard you introducing yourself to Brad."

"But you called out my name before that."

"Nope, you must be mistaken, I said citizen."

"Yeah, sure. No worries though, I'm no Abigail Williams, I would need more confirmation than that." Suddenly a buzzing sound could be heard between them, interrupting their dance as Michelle took her hands from Peter's waist and reached into her leather jacket for her phone. "It's my mom, and guess she saw what happened to the middle school on the 7o'clock news."

"Wow, word travels fast." Peter softly kicked the tiny gravel while Michelle had one of her arms wrapped around her neck. They couldn't meet each other's gaze.

"Yeah, I um—" Peter could have sworn he saw blushes on her face as Michelle slowly face him.

"Do you want me to swing you home," Peter suggests, he hated how shy he sounded as his voice nearly crack under the pressure.

"Okay one, like I said before, no. Two, I'll consider once I know who you are but till then I got two feet, so I'm good," Michelle walks away. Peter couldn't resist smiling as he watches her leave. But he couldn't really explain why he sorta felt sad seeing her go. as , until they we're walking side-by-side.

"It so happen to appear that I also have two legs, do you mind if I accompany you to your doorstep citizen," he calls out as he jogs forward.

"If you can keep up," Michelle teases from ahead. It was when Peter finally reached her pacing, word couldn't form as Michelle flashed the biggest smile he'd ever saw her give. "By the way, my friends call me MJ."

**Endnotes:**

So what do you guys think? I really want to hear your constructive criticism. Please tell me if my grammar and punctuation sucks, it's totally cool. I feel like I'm not really good with details. Like I do more telling than showing. This is my first story on this site and it was painfully not-beta.

I created a poll, just- incase you guys wanted to vote for the next episode I could write. Here's the link. ( /p/V0WU25K7)

I also have an archive of own account where I cross-post this series. ( /series/1422613)


	2. Season 2 Episode 20: Homesickness Part 1

Think of this series like a TV show where story is an episode that covers a new adventure. I got the idea after thinking of Spider-man: Homecoming as a TV show. These adventure happens after the Homecoming movie but before Infinity Wars.

I've been waiting awhile to do this story.

S2 E20: Homesickness

In the season 2 finale, Peter strolls down memory-lane after encountering familiar faces at a science convention; Peter faces an eerily familiar foe.

Location: NYC's International Science Convention

Time: 8am

Peter Parker's P.O.V

"Alright, move it a little to the left," Flash directed to Peter and Ned, who were on step-stools on either side of their little booth. "No, no, no, my left dickwads," Flash huffs while Peter and Ned rolled their eyes and proceeded to move the sign. "Hmmm, you know what, the right was looking a little good, move it back." Flash commanded proudly, but that's when Michelle kicked a step-stool she found towards Flash's direction, hitting him, knocking him over.

"Sorry, not sorry," Michelle called out from her seat by their designated booth as she closed the book she was reading. "Why don't you move it yourself Eugene, you're obviously not doing anything." Michelle declared, sending Flash a glare.

"Well I'm obviously giving moral support Jones, it's not rocket science," Flash brushed himself off as he picked himself off the floor. Conveniently, their booth was situated next to another school's model rocket display. Flash chuckled as he pointed at the rocket upon relations, "Pun intended."

"Flash, why are you even here, your not even the Robotics Club?" Ned asked, he and Peter were finally able to get off the stools.

"Looky here nerds, if it wasn't for me, you guys would be riding the public bus to get here. The real question is what did Penis here contribute?" Flash argued. Peter in-turn, couldn't help but raise his eye-brows in confusion.

I literally didn't even say anything.

"He's literally the reason why we're here," Michelle quick-fired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Flash, if you were actually in the club you'd know it was Peter's robot that won the club's battle royale and got us, excluding you, invited to the NYC's International Science Convention," Ned recalled.

"Don't get smug about it Penis, just know I'd got us here," Flash got a bit too close to Peter's personal space and poke his chest threatenly. "Now if you all need me, don't," Flash in-turn glanced around like a lion looking for prey.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Michelle dryly announced as Ned and Peter chuckled in-response, but it seems like Flash didn't hear since his focus was on two girls that were way older than him and way out of his league.

"Science babes, wait—up" Flash cried as he ran in their direction.

"He says it like his parents weren't the ones paying for the charter bus," Michelle complain as she reopened her book.

"You win some, you lose some" Peter sighs.

"Forget about that, Tony Starks aka Iron-man aka Avengers' gonna be here for a presentation later," Ned was brimming in child-like wonder, just like the time when he mistakenly found out Peter was Spider-man. "Oh man! Do you think he's gonna bring any other Avenger with him, I heard him and Bruce Banner are science bros," Ned was talking a bit too fast at this point.

"Who knows," Peter shrugs. Mr. Starks was having a panel today. How did I not know this?

"Umm, you totally do," Ned counters, which made Michelle lift her head from book to stare pointedly at the both of them.

"He means because of mine internship of course," Peter said quickly as he subtly elbowed Ned.

"Whatever losers," Michelle closed her book and headed away from them and their booth, "Later."

"Wait, where are you going," Peter calls out.

"There's a panel on toxic chemicals and flesh-eating bacteria," Michelle continued walking as she flipped the bird without turning around. Peter couldn't help but smile, his heart was doing that flip it always seems to do whenever Michelle is just Michelle. He puts his hand over his heart.

What does this mean?

Evidently his thoughts were cut off by Ned. "Dude I'm freaking out!" Ned said, if Peter didn't know any better he'd think Ned was gonna faint from all the excitement.

"Alright, alright, Ned calm. When's the panel?" Peter asked, prompting Ned to take out his event time schedule.

"Three hours from now," Ned groans.

"With that amount of time, we can explore this place," Peter offers.

"That'll do, I guess," Ned sighs as he continued to look at his event time schedule. "Oh! There's a game-coding competition here too! I wonder if they'll let people test it out before the judging."

"Only one way to find out. Lead the way, you will," Peter gave is best Yoda impression, making them both giggle. They try to follow their map to the game-coding area, but between the massive food-court, crowds of people, and stopping to look at every interesting booth that crossed their path, Peter thought they'll never get there until...

"Peter, Peter, Peter!" Ned shook Peter's arm.

"Yeah Ned?" Peter look in the direction Ned was pointing too.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe they have it!" Ned ran over to one of the booths. "Can I test it?" He asked the girl behind the booth, who seemed about their age, who in-return shrugged an uncaring okay. Ned puts on the VR headset and takes the controller laying on the table. "Oh my god Peter, it plays just like Side-Walk Bashers on the PS4. I'm facing Kyu as Ren and the graphic are ultra-realistic," Ned was really mesmerized.

"Sorry about him, he just really loves this game," Peter chuckled to the girl manning the booth, she in-turn gave him a bored 'whatever' as she went back to scrolling her phone. Peter decided to wait on Ned till he got tired of the game, but this was Ned he was thinking about, Ned's never gonna get tired of it. So Peter tried to find something to occupy his attention till Mr. Starks' presentation. No way Ned would pass up Mr. Starks' presentation over a game...hopefully. Peter continued to look around the game-coding section, but then, he heard a familiar sound, that unlock a buried memory.

**Flashback— 2 years ago**

_(Everything in the memory seemed so blurry to Peter. You couldn't exactly see the faces of the people who were with him either, but it seems like he and two other kids were at an arcade, playing on one of the coin-op machines.)_

_"Oh my gosh guys, this is the last row of rocket-ships!" A masculine voice called out from Peter's left._

_"Shush, you're jinxing us," A feminine voice spoke from his right side._

_"It's not jinxing cause we're totally gonna win this time around, right Petey?" The masculine voice called out, _but before Peter could remember anymore, his flashback got interrupted by his Spidey-senses flaring up.

**(End of Flashback)**

Peter's flashback disrupted his rely response as he felt a sharp pain on in his lower back region.

"Wow, you Northerners just fall asleep anywhere huh?" A familiar voice chuckled from him. I should've known. Peter rolled his eyes before turning to said person direction.

"Harley, what are you doing here and was that you just now?" Peter felt something tiny was attached on the back-side of his shirt. The only way he could see it is by taking off his shirt, which he'll definitely not doing since it unprofessional, embarrassing, and just plain creepy at a science convention.

"What am I doing here? Peter Parker, I have you know I am a very important man," Harely grinned.

"Man? Pssh, you're like ten."

"13 and a half, thank you very much. And that's rich coming from a guy who isn't 18 but calls himself Spider-man," Harely whispered the last part since they were in an area with loads of people just walking around.

"Harley!" Peter whisper-yells.

"Relax, spider-boy, no ones' super close right now. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I literally asked you first but whatever. My school's Robotic Club got invited to showcase our model. And you?"

"I had a presentation earlier," Peter gave Harley the dryest look that would even impress Michelle, not that she'd admit it. "What? I'm not lying!"

"How?"

"When you know Tony, you know certain people and by certain people, I mean rich snooty higher-ups. So I asked Tony if I could show off my latest model here to get some varying opinions on how I can improve my potato guns. This is one of my latest ones." Harley reached into his back-pack to pull out a potato gun, but it looked different than the ones Peter normally saw. "Look different right? That's because I reconfigured this one to be held on ones' arm instead of their hands," Harely demonstrated by sliding the potato gun on his arm holster. "Unlike the regular potato gun, you don't need to pull a trigger to activate it. All you have to do is clench your fist and that'll send the potatoes flying at mach 15. None of that 'gun falling from my hands' cheesy Hollywood stuff," Harely takes it off the holster and tossed it Peter for further examination.

"What's the Mark by now? 25? 26?" Peter asked.

"32 but lucky guess. That's weird though. Tony didn't say anything about you being here." Harely wondered while Peter shrugged.

"I guess he didn't know, I mean I didn't exactly tell him either — not that I didn't want to, it's just that the trip sprung up on me last-minute,"

"Hmm had he'd known, he'd definitely would have came to see what you've been working on."

"Mr. Starks' a busy guy, I doubt—Wait, you make it sound like he's not here now." Peter hands the potato gun back.

"One, we all know he doesn't do anything but play mechanic in his lab. The real boss is Pepper. Two, he isn't here."

"But what about his presentation at 11pm."

"Pepper's taking over with me as her assistant."

"That kinda sucks." Peter sighs.

"Ouch Peter, I'm right here. Wait'll Pepper hears how you really feel about her," Harely takes his phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through it.

Wait, that 's not what I meant. A friend of mine was super excited about meeting — What is that," Peter paused upon catching sight of Harley's shiny pearl colored futuristic phone.

"You like? This is actually what were presenting later. It's called a Stark phone," Harely tossed his phone, to which Peter caught on reflex.

"It's amazing," Peter's eyes widen as he scrolled through.

"Its' also fire, water, and destruction proof. Perfect for spider-boying. Yours is at the tower, by the way, since we didn't know you were gonna be here." Harely explains after Peter hands him back his phone.

"Wow, I get one too." Peter was lost in a happy daze.

"So this super-excited friend, its' this Ned-guy you're always talking about, the one that know your secret right?"

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it, he would love to meet a F.O.S."

"F.O.S.?" Harley questioned.

"Yeah, it stands for friend of Spider-man, super cheesy, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that," Peter chuckled.

"You're too much of a softy Pete, let's go meet him," Harely announced as Peter back-tracked them to Ned.

"Ned, you'll never guess what just happened!" Peter amped his enthusiasm to a hundred.

"What?" Ned replied behind his VR headset, he sounded like he was not completely there for the conversation.

"I just so happen to bump into a f.o.s?" Peter thought Ned would take off his headset by now, but he didn't surprisingly.

"Yeah sure." Ned continued to mashed the buttons at a rapid pace.

"He actually saved Iron-man," Peter replied.

"On more than one occaision," Harley quipped.

"Yeah cool." Ned still sounded like he didn't really listen. That's when Peter completely gave up, and turned his attention to Harley instead.

"Wow he's far gone. Sorry about that Harley," Peter giggled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Ouch Peter, you said this guy really wanted to meet me but haven't even looked at me. I'm getting mixed message man," Harely as he playfully wiped his crocodile tears.

"Maybe later I gue—," Peter heard the familiar sound again.

"What?"

"Shush, follow me." Peter can hear the sound coming closer as he walked towards its direction. "Oh my gosh, I just can't believe it." Peter found himself in front of a booth.

"Alien Troopers? Isn't that that old arcade game from 80s?" Harley asked as he looked at the booth's logo.

"Yeah, 1978 to be exact, I can't believe it's here. When I was in middle school, I'd go to the arcade all the time after-school to try to get the highest score and stuff." Peter picked up one of the many VR headsets on the table.

"Hmmm." Harley picked up one of the headsets as well. "Took a lot of coding to replicate the game to fit a 3-D virtual reality muti-player simulation. Whoever did this, is an even bigger fan than you," Harely analyzed as he picked up one of the info-pamphlets.

"I know right, I gotta meet them." Peter then turned his attention to the guy manning the booth. "Could I speak with the person who coded this please?"

"Oh, you mean G, yeah sure," The guy went out back after Peter quickly thanked him.

"Watching having this little nerd freak out kinda brings back memories of when we first met. Do you act like this with any person, place, or thing that catches your eye?" Harley teased as Peter got noticeably red.

"I guess. I just can't believe how they were able to make this muti-player compatible. Me and my friends would always take certain buttons and man the controls all at once. I was in-charge of the joystick."

"Ohhh, that sounds like Cheating 101. Don't let these hard-cores hear you."

"Okay maybe, but it was really freaking hard alone."

"Wow, Ned seems like the type who doesn't condone cheating though. How'd you convince him?"

"No, I didn't know Ned in middle sch—"

"Sorry for the wait." A feminine voice interrupted Peter's declaration. A voice that sounded so familiar. Is that— When Peter turned around to face said person, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest as the VR headset slipped from his fingers. Thankfully, Harely notice and snatched the headset before it dropped.

"Peter—Peter Parker is that you?" The girl looked just as wide-eyed as Peter. Peter in-return couldn't take his eyes off her, not in a 'creepy' way, but more of a 'I can't believe my eyes' way. Everything from the girl's shoulder-length blonde hair, to her blue eyes, to her white long-sleeve button up under her blue argyle sweater-vest and gray skirt with black leggings. Harley couldn't help but feel awkward in this little stare-down interaction, like a third wheel or something, since Peter hasn't said a word to get the conversation rolling. So he took it upon himself.

"So you know her Peter, cause she sure seems to know you." Harely spoke up. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of an idiot when he's around girls." Harley took out his hand, the girl in-return complete their transaction by shaking Harley's hand, a handshake. "Come on Peter, get over here and introduce us already." Harely mouthed that last sentence in Peter's direction.

"So there's other girls." The blonde giggled in Peter's direction, thankfully Peter shook off his daze but he felt his face get all heated. God, I'm probably really red now.

"What?—No!— I mean...um," Peter never felt this nervous in his life, a close second would be the time when he confessed to Liz or meeting the Vulture while picking her up for Homecoming. But this— this was different feeling, something similar to how he felt about Liz or maybe...Michelle? He pushed all those thoughts away and took a deep breath. "Harley this is my friend from middle school I was talking about earlier, Gwen—Gwen Stacy."

**Endnotes:**

What do you guys think so far? Any advice, grammar error, favorite moments, least favorite moment, I'm open to all criticism. By the way, I think this'll be about 3 chapters long.

Don't forget to vote for the next story-line.

Here's the link. ( /p/V0WU25K7)

Extra points to anyone who got the 'Side-Walk Bashers' and 'Alien Troopers' references.


End file.
